encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Digmaan
|RPrev = Alas |RNext = Ivo Live, Encantadia |image1 = |caption1 = The Diwatas, Sapiryans, Hathors, and Adamyans (led by its leaders), charges against Hagorn and his massive army. }} Digmaan (English: War) is the 217th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaDigmaan. Plot In Lireo Sang'gre Alena, along with Mashna Muros was having an audience with Hara Danaya. She informed her sister that her speculations were true, that their older sister Hara Pirena have given the cure he got from Hagorn to Sang'gre Mira, which awoken her and removed all her wounds. As the three reflected about it, Muros them informed the of the other leaders' presence. Pirena, Rama Ybrahim and Hitano (2016) approached the court in silence and Nunong Imaw became present as well. The Hara of Hathoria greeted them and immediately asked for apology on her and for the whole kingdom of Lireo for what she have done. She knows that they have already known the reason why she had to free the Etherian Mashna, Hera Andora. The Rama of Sapiro also said that they also know about his conversation with Hagorn. Danaya, understanding their situations, told them that as a sister and a friend, she cannot punish them for what they did. However, as the Hara of Lireo, she has to follow the law. The Nuno then revealed what it says on the law of Lireo: anyone who frees an enemy prisoner, as well as join forces with any enemy will be also treated as an enemy for he or she is a treat in the whole kingdom for his or her treason. Dejected, Pirena declared to them that she is ready to any consequences and they could do what they need on her. Ybrahim agreed with this as well, taking any punishment they will do to him. After a moment, Danaya commanded her Mashnas to give the punishment. At the Bay Sang'gre Mira was still in Hagorn's camp, where she was greeted by her grandfather, his Mashnas and some of his soldiers. After seeing that the Sang'gre was finally cured, he rebuked her because instead of thanking him, attacking him and the others is what she will do as payback. Mira then demanded the cure for her cousin Sang'gre Lira, and Hagorn replied that he will not give it to her for free. In Devas In the Battlefield Gallery of Promotional Materials Events IMG_2005.JPG|''Our emotions will blast tonight! - Last Thursday'' Enca Flashbacks encafbpirena.jpg|''EncaFlashback: Pirena's anger to "the Eye" (Cassiopea) enflamed after learning about the death of his daughter and niece. - Last Thursday'' Throwback BTS's Enca Quotes encaquoteamihan.jpg|''"I will not give up my honor to you. - Amihan" - How many more lives will be lost in the war? - Last Thursday'' encaquotedanaya.jpg|''"A heart is only given to those who are worthy. - Danaya" Will Danaya follow the beat of her heart? - Last Thursday'' Questions encaquestion4.jpg|''"Which character of Encantadia you fell in love with the most?" - Do you have a favorite character in Encantadia? Who was it and why? - Last Thursday'' Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 44 Category:2016 series Episodes Last Week Category:Ep image